Ch.50: Dream and Reality (8)
Setz coldly tells Bathory to shut up and Lark is surprised by his forceful behaviour. Setz thinks of Angela, that said to him, a few minutes ago, to explain properly to Lark why he left him 10 years ago. So, Setz starts by saying to Lark that he had a reason for abandoning him. Bathory is amused by this sudden development. Lark pretends to be hearing, while thinking that he has already figured this much, because of Angela's efforts to reconcile the two boys. But, he decides that he doesn't care about what happened 10 years ago anymore and that whatever ties he had with Setz, they have now disappeared. He thinks that it is unappropriate to ask the boy why he has changed so much in those years and that the two of them will follow different roads in their lives after they leave school. He concludes that Bathory was right when she said that Lark didn't want to think of Setz at all those years. Since Lark is silent, Setz begins to explain why he left the Nergal region so unexpectedly, but Lark intervenes. He tells Setz that he had tried not to think of him all those years because he really beleived that Setz had abandoned him. He then mentiones that, despite all that happened, the fact that Setz is the one who brought him to Crepuscule, where he had the privilege to meet Angela, doesn't change. edHe thanks him for doing so and declares that he will get used fast to the fact that Setz has changed so much. Lark is reminded of what Seere had told him in his first night at Arzew, when she called him her friend, but he can't bring himself to say those things to Setz at the moment. Finally, he proposes to Setz to greet each other from now on and he extends his hand at him. Setz looks at it shocked. Lark awkwardly retracts his hand and, to his amazement, Setz thanks him. Lark, embarrased, tells him that he doens't need to thank him and quickly turns to get away, screaming that he needs to revise for his exam. Setz is left looking at Lark running away. Bathory appears at his side and comments on how Setz didn't take Lark's hand, although he must have wanted all his life to have someone to extend his hand to him like that. Setz first tells her that it is none of her business, but he then agree with her statement. He then turns and starts walking towards school, calling Bathory to join him. Bathory starts saying that she will go visit Angela for a while, but Setz turns and tells her cutly to stop talking. As Setz is leaving, Bathory makes the thought that he needs to be on guard as Lark, being a human, is easy to become reckless. She concludes that Setz needs to think some things on his own. Meanwhile, Carne is at the balcony of her room, at the Navarus mansion, lost in thoughts. Neal appears behind her, with bandages all over his face and his left eye. He prompts Carne to get in as it is cold outside. Carne is surprised to see him and Neal says that it is thanks to her that he was released.